Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 32
Altar of the Sunne /Moone Located just beyond the Vast Poni Canyon, this ancient ruin's countless steps stretch up to a mysterious altar. Legends say that two must be played here to summon the Legendary Pokémon, / . After proceeding through the exit beyond the pedestal where you got the Z-Crystal to meet up with Lillie and Hapu at the foot of an impossibly long set of stairs. The Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone lies at the top, and there isn't a moment to lose. Sprint up to the altar after Lillie heals your Pokémon, then take your place and play your flute in sync with Lillie. The flutes' mystical melody activates the altar, unleashing incredible power. Drawn to the immense energy, Nebby zips to the source and evolves into / ! You've been traveling with it all along! However, its appearance seems to have also lured to Alola. This fearsome creature ejects both Guzma and Lusamine from the Ultra Wormhole and fuses together with the Legendary Pokémon that you just called forth with the flutes! All the Island Kahunas are facing threats of Ultra Beasts appearing on their respective islands. After this, battle is at hand. Ultra Sun= |-| Ultra Moon= disappears, taking the light of Alola with it. When the Ultra Recon Squad shows up, they recognize your capability at last, offering to let you use Ultra Warp Ride to reach the world Necrozma has retreated to. Ultra Warp Ride Ultra Warp Ride lets you ride on the Legendary Pokémon / and pass through the Ultra Wormhole you find on the altar to try to reach other worlds. All you really need to know right now is to aim for the white warp hole, which will lead you to Ultra Megalopolis. If your ready for the grueling battle ahead, speak to the Ultra Recon Squad. If you have a hard time controlling your path with the motion controls, you can try switching the controls to your Circle Pad. However, this can only be done after you've resolved the situation with Necrozma, and can be changed by heading to Heahea City and speaking to the Aether Foundation Employee who appears at the GAME FREAK office. If you accidentally end up in a different world using Ultra Warp Ride, you'll be able to return to Alola by going back through the warp hole that led you there. Once you're back at the altar, simply speak to the Ultra Recon Squad members again to get back. Ultra Megalopolis This alien city is caught in a perpetual night, although the people here have used their technology to create light where they can. You can't access the towering buildings surrounding the plaza where you find yourself, but you'll be able to enter the Megalo Tower, where Necrozma has long been contained. In the world of Ultra Megalopolis, you'll meet another two members of the Ultra Recon Squad: Phyco and Soliera /Dulse and Zossie . They apparently remained behind while the two you know came to Alola. They'll direct you to the Megalo Tower. Megalo Tower Here you'll find Necrozma. Climb to the top of it if your ready for a notoriously challenging but dazzling battle. If you need to return to Alola at any time to better prepare yourself, speak to the Ultra Recon Squad, and they'll lend you the Legendary Pokémon again. Necrozma's level has increased by a whopping ten levels in such a short time! It's aura raises all of its stats, and it has very powerful moves, so even if you have Pokémon with similar levels, the battle will be extremely challenging. If you're struggling, try returning to Alola to train more in the Vast Poni Canyon. Also, use Roto Powers to boost your stats and recover your Pokémon's HP as needed. When you defeat Necrozma at last, it disappears—along with the Legendary Pokémon from your world. Luckily, the Ultra Recon Squad is still willing to give you a ride back to Alola. You can choose to take either one of their Legendary Pokémon. You can also choose to take one of their Pokémon with you. Accept their , if you're willing; otherwise, you can come back and pick it up later if you choose. Altar of the Sunne /Moone Return to Alola, and you'll be greeted by Lillie and the rest of the group you left behind. The Ultra Recon Squad tells you that you can continue to use their Pokémon whenever you'd like to use Ultra Warp Ride, and Lusamine gives you three s, which are far more successful at catching Ultra Beasts than other Poké Balls. Before long, everyone will depart and leave you at the altar alone. Mina shows up after this and invites you to do her trial. She offers to take you back there herself, but you can refuse for now if you need to do something else. When you're ready, head back to Seafolk Village. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon